


Love Me Like You Do

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healer Ron Weasley, Humor, I couldn't help myself, Married Couple, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really fluff sex, sex and fluff, sex and humor, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Hermione has had a long day at work, and Ron is there to help her relax.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Something came over me while listening to music and I just had to write these two. I truly love them, they practically wrote this themselves :)

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of her floor length mirror. She felt so exhausted - being the Minister for Magic wasn’t exactly an easy going job. She felt heavy, as if she was being weighed down from all the stress and paperwork she had to deal with everyday. Not to mention the people. It was a grueling job, but someone had to do it. And she enjoyed her job for the most part. It was liberating, being in charge, actually getting to _run_ things, create beneficial laws and fund new and advancing departments. She’d worked so hard, right after finishing her eighth year, interning and working awful twelve hour shifts. Grabbing coffee and sorting through files, working with Unspeakables and being mentored by Shacklebolt, it had all ultimately paid off. Running for Minister hadn’t even been a choice for her, she’d known right from the start that she wasn’t going to stop until she got to the top.

And yeah, it was nice. Great pay, nice benefits, schedule flexibility, although this perk Hermione wasn’t keen on utilizing as much as she should be. It was a lot and it was great, but it was draining and Hermione was always happy when she got to come home and finally rest.

As she stood in front of the mirror, she kicked off her high heel shoes and proceeded to pull her hair out of the tight bun she had pulled it into at the start of her day. As her curls flowed down and around her, she shook her head out, scratching her head and sighed in relief. She reached around her back and felt around her dress for the top of her zipper. She tried pulling her hair off to the side, but still could only just reach it. In the back of her mind she knew she could have just used magic to unzip herself, but she was stubborn, and who needs to use magic to work a zipper?

There was a soft chuckle behind her. “You okay?”

Hermione sighed again. “No,” she gritted out, her arms starting to hurt.

“You’re making that face again,”

“I do _not_ have a face,”

“Yes you do,” Ron said walking up behind her. “Your eyes are closed shut and you’re scrunching up your nose,”

“My nose is _not_ scrunched,”

Ron laugh again. “I got it, love,” he said, reaching up and pulling her zipper down.

Hermione sighed, this time with relief, as her dress slowly slid down to the floor. “I could have gotten it, you know,” she chided, turning around to stare up at Ron.

Ron smiled, wiping a stray piece of hair off her forehead and behind her ear. “I know,”

Hermione wanted to be irritated, but she really had no reason to. Instead, a small smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. “How was your day?”

Ron shrugged. “Same as usual. Couple of broken bones, had to heal a couple burns here and there - oh! I got to heal a dragon bite today,”

Hermione chuckled. “One of Charlie’s new trainees?”

“Not likely,” Ron said with a huff of laughter. “Illegal seller actually. Harry had brought him in, I got to handle him before he was thrown into holding,”

Hermione smiled, running her hands up and down Ron’s bare arms. She’d been surprised when about six months into his auror training, Ron had dropped out to instead become a healer. She’d of course supported him in his decision, as sudden as it had been. And it had been a lot of hard work, but Ron had seemed more at ease afterwards. Hermione figured it had something to do with the war - not wanting to be on the frontline anymore. Healing seemed to be a much better fit for him, and he’d worked just as hard to get to where he is now just as she herself had. And he’d done it on his own. Of course she’d help him to study and stay on track, but she knew next to nothing about advanced healing methods. Ron did all of that on his own and was well on his way to becoming Head Healer. In fact there was a competition of who would get there first; Ron as Head Healer or Harry for Head Auror.

But it was times like this where Hermione truly admired her husband. “Sounds invigorating,”

“More like tiresome,” Ron said, grabbing Hermione’s hands and kissing them. “How was your day?”

“Long, exhausting, overwhelming, the list goes on. And oh my gosh, guess who dropped by my office again?”

“Mrs. Bailey?”

“Mrs. Bailey!” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “I swear to Merlin, it’s something new with her every week. Today it was about Improper Use of Magic and how no one in the department takes her seriously, which makes sense considering she _doesn’t work_ in that department,” Hermione said, shaking her head as she moved to sit on the edge of their bed. “Last week it was a false complaint to the Auror Offices, which Harry was just as ticked off about as I was,” Hermione said, starting to peel off her stockings. “I’m sure next week it’ll be another department switch request,”

Ron chuckled, walking towards Hermione again. “Hasn’t she been in nearly all of them?”

“She’s worked in three, although yes, she’s visited every one of them and has sent in at least ten complaints for each and everyone of them,” Hermione said, balling up the wrinkled tights and throwing them across the room. Normally, she was a lot neater, but it was the end of the work day - work week really - and she just didn’t care enough to be tidy at the moment. She’d pick up her tights and hang up her dress later. “I have a separate filing bin just for her,” she said, grabbing one of her legs to rest on her lap.

Ron took a seat down on the plush carpet of their bedroom floor. “I got it,” he said, reaching out and lightly tugging on Hermione’s ankle. She smiled softly at him, lowering her leg and offering it to Ron, who smiled, and slowly started to massage her leg. “She sounds like a handful,” he said, summoning a bottle of lotion.

“When isn’t she one? “Hermione countered. “And no one else wants to put up with her,” she said, leaning back on the bed, making herself comfortable.

Ron took the sweet smelling lotion, poured a decent amount into his hands and rubbed his palms together to warm up the liquid a bit, before starting to massage her foot. “Why do you? I mean it’s not like you don’t have assistants who could take her off your hands.”

Hermioene sighed, flexing her foot a bit, giving in to the soft touch of Ron’s hands. “I mean I could,” she said with a shrug. “I guess I’d feel kind of bad about it though,”

“It’s not like you don’t pay em,”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, yes, but still. She’s… a lot,”

“You feel like you’re the only one qualified to handle her?”

“Kind of? That and I don’t really want to have to hire new staff every other week,”

Ron laughed, circling his thumbs on the soles of Hermione’s feet, causing her to groan. “Well, at least it’s not an everyday thing,”

“You better hope you saying that didn’t just bring it into existence,”

Now Ron really started laughing. “As fact oriented and data driven as you are, you know for a fact that I did not just _jinx_ you into having to deal with her more often,”

“Honestly at this point, if I never see her again, it’ll be too soon,” Hermione said. “The fact that I will have to continue to see her at all is a burden, and I blame you for committing me to that,”

Ron shook his head, stopping his ministrations to really laugh. His whole body shook with it and it made Hermione smile wide. “Whatever you say love,” he retorted, leaning down and kissing her foot.

Hermione shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Probably beat me over the head with a book and then give me some random piece of information that I will never need nor use,”

Hermione glared down at him, but there was no heat behind it. “Careful, Ronald,”

“I concede, I concede,” he said, holding his hands up in surrender, before moving on to Hermione’s other foot. “I’m just saying is all,”

“At least you know when to pick and choose your battles,” Hermione said under her breath.

“Will you stop fussing over Mrs. Nuts-for-brains?” Ron chided. “You’re home, relax a bit, yeah?”

“I’m trying,” Hermione said with a pout.

“Nuh uh, none of that,” Ron said. “I haven’t had you home to myself in a while, between you working long days and me having to pull a couple all nighters at the hospital. We are going to enjoy the next couple of days off, and I don’t want any back talk from you,”

Hermione continued to pout while batting her eyelashes.

Ron raised an eyebrow. “I mean it, Mione,” he said, adding a bit of an edge to his tone. “Re-lax-ing. If I see you with so much as a notecard in your hand, I will spank you.”

Hermione giggled. “Is that supposed to be a punishment?”

Ron smirked, winking at his wife. “Maybe. Or perhaps I’ll just lock you out of your library. No pleasure reading,”

“But I’m almost done with my book!” Hermione said, straightening up. “I’ve got like two hundred pages left,”

“Then behave yourself,” Ron said, finishing Hermione’s other foot, and moving on to lotion and massage the rest of her leg. “I have plans for us and it’ll do us no good if I have to put you in a timeout,”

Hermione started to pout again, before Ron gave her another pointed look. “Okay, that’s not fair, you know you get that from me,”

“Learned it from the best,” he said, giving her another wink, before going back to her other leg again to give it a proper massage.

Hermione sighed, leaning back against the bed again, this time resting on her elbows. “What would I do without you?”

Ron shrugged. “I don’t know, probably live in a nice house with a decent bloke and go on extravagant vacations,”

Hermione giggled. “I already have that,”

“Oh, then I haven’t a clue,”

Hermione laughed, throwing her head back with it. “You are too much,”

“Nah, I think I’m average,” Ron said, letting go of Hermione’s leg, leaning back on the carpet, his arm behind him to support him. “Nothing special about me,”

“That’s not true,” Hermione countered. “You are very special. Unique and one of a kind. There’s no one else out there quite like you,”

Ron smiled, looking down at his feet. “If you say so,”

“I know so,” Hermione said, sitting up again. “You are an amazing man, Ronald Weasley. I know, because I’ve practically known you my whole life. You’ve grown and matured a lot. There is absolutely nothing ordinary about you. You are everything that I could have ever wanted and more,”

Ron smiled. “You are amazing, you know that?”

“Well, yes of course, but we’re talking about you, not me,”

Ron chuckled. “Humble as always, but I mean it. You work hard, you deserve a break. You are a brilliant woman, you don’t have to do everything. You get to have a day off too,”

Hermione smiled, taking a good look at the man before her. “Why are you on the floor?”

Another shrug. “I’m comfortable,”

“I bet you’d be more comfortable up here,”

Ron smiled. “Would I now?”

“Why don’t you come find out?” Hermione said, her voice dropping to a more seductive tone.

“Oh?” Ron said, immediately responding to that tone.

“Hmm,” Hermione nodded, leaning back farther on the bed, and spreading her legs a bit, as if needing to entice Ron even further.

Ron eyed Hermione’s practically naked body and licked his lips. “Who am I to argue?” he asked, leaning forward and beginning to crawl up Hermione’s body, kissing up her legs, over her thighs and up over her bare stomach. Hermione sighed, arching up into Ron’s kisses.

Once Ron was fully on the bed, he hovered over Hermione, one hand rubbing her side as the other held him up. For a moment they just stared into each others eyes.

“You know,” Hermione finally spoke up, licking her lips. “You’re still fully clothed,”

“Am I?” Ron said, smirking.

“Hmm,” Hermione said, nodding. “A bit too formal for this occasion,”

Ron chuckled. “You’re full of jokes today,” he said, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

“Learned from the best,” she reiterated with a soft chuckle.

Ron smiled, leaning down and giving her a full kiss. Hermione moaned into it, wrapping her arms around Ron’s neck, and arching her body against his. Ron groaned, deepening the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Hermione’s lips. Hermione immediately gave in, opening herself up to him, their tongues intertwining together playfully.

Hermione moved one hand to run down Ron’s back while the other moved up to tug on his hair, lightly tugging on it. In response, Ron let out a low moan, biting down on Hermione’s bottom lip, causing her to gasp.

“You’re still clothed,” she said, breathlessly.

Ron gave a low chuckle. “You distracted me,”

Hermione giggled. “Me? I thought Healers were supposed to be highly focused,”

“Well yes, but my one and only weakness is currently in the room with me,”

“I don’t have any chocolate Ron,”

“I really am going to spank you,” Ron said, sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt.

“That still doesn’t sound like a punishment,” Hermione said, unbuttoning Ron’s trouser button before undoing the zipper.

Ron shook his head, smiling as he threw his shirt off to the side. He stood up long enough to rid himself of his bottoms, before climbing back onto the bed. They both moved together so that Hermione was laying against soft fluffy pillows. Ron leaned down, kissing Hermione’s forehead, cheeks, and lush lips, lingering for a bit, before continuing to trail kisses down her neck. His hands began to roam up her stomach, over her sides, and up to her covered chest. Hermione sat up just enough for Ron to reach around her and unhook her bra. Hermione sighed from no longer being constraint in it, and Ron groaned from their bodies being flush against one another.

“So beautiful,” Ron whispered into Hermione’s skin.

Hermione smiled at the compliment, arching into Ron’s kisses. “Not too bad yourself,” she commented.

Ron smiled against her warm skin, before kissing his way down to her now exposed breasts. His hand played with one hardened nipple as he sucked the other into his mouth. Hermione arched into the touch, moaning as one hand went to tangle into Ron’s hair, while the other gripped the bed sheets.

Ron licked and sucked on the sensitive bud, before moving to the other one to give it the same attention. Hermione continued to squirm with pleasure, her moans filling the room and fueling Ron. He bit down softly on the sensitive flesh, causing Hermione to cry out. He suckled a little harder, and she mewled with the over stimulation.

Ron pulled away, continuing his descent down Hermione’s body, kissing along her stomach and down her navel. Hermione arched her hips of the bed at the soft sensations, and Ron took the opportunity to finally rid her of her panties. Once gone, Hermione immediately spread her legs open wide for him.

Ron smirked up at her. “Impatient?”

“Excited,” she said, her eyes filled with lust and desire.

“It amazes me that you still get like this,” Ron said, beginning to kiss up and between her thighs.

Hermione whimpered. “Like what?” she asked breathlessly.

Ron bit down on a particularly sensitive part of her thigh, causing Hermione to cry out with pleasure. “Wanton. And just for me,”

Hermione’s whimpering increased as Ron got closer to her center. “Only you,”

Ron smiled triumphantly. “As it should be,”

Hermione chuckled, still out of breath. “Having doubts?”

“No, just reveling in it,” Ron said, getting oh so close, before switching to kissing up and down her other thigh, causing Hermione to groan. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re all mine,”

Hermione smiled. “Hmm yes, I often feel the same,” she said in between moans and gasps of pleasure.

Ron shook his head, once again getting closer and closer to her center. “You’ve always been it for me,”

Hermione knew she was already blushing from what Ron was already doing to her, but those words intensified it for a whole other reason. “You too,”

Ron looked up at her, and they both smiled. “I love you,” Ron said, kissing her navel again.

“Show me?”

Ron smirked. “How?”

Hermione groaned, throwing her head back. “Nevermind, I take it back,”

Ron chuckled, leaning down and licking a long stripe along her entrance, causing her legs to tremble. “Like that?”

“Merlin, _yes_!” Hermione gasped.

Talking ceased for the time being as Ron’s mouth became occupied with supplying Hermione with the most amount of pleasure possible. Hermione’s moans filled the room, encouraging Ron to add a couple fingers into the mix. Hermione’s body arched off the bed, and Ron had to ground her down with one arm, the other rubbing her clit as he continued to flick, suck, and tongue her core as he continued to finger her. It didn’t take long for Hermione to come, followed shortly by another wild spasm.

“Please Ron, please,” she begged.

Ron pulled away, but continued to finger her. “Yes?”

“Please, fuck me,”

Normally Ron had to work it out of her, but Hermione was already pretty far gone. Her hair was a mess, her breasts were rising and falling rapidly, and her lips were red and swollen from biting down on them. She looked absolutely stunning. Ron fingered her until she came again, before moving himself into position.

“Do you want it like this?” Ron asked, aligning his cock.

Hermione nodded rapidly. “Yes, want to look at you,”

Ron nodded, tugging on Hermione’s hips and slowly pushing into her in one fluid motion. They both moaned long and low, Ron moving over Hermione as she wrapped her legs around him. Ron leaned down, the two sharing a passionate kiss as Hermione ran a hand through Ron’s hair, the other clutching his side.

“Make love to me,” she whispered against his lips.

Ron smiled, kissing her softly as he began to slowly thrust his hips. He moved his hand, taking the one Hermione had clutched him, and took it in his own, kissing it. Hermione smiled, moaning softly, as she squeezed his hand in hers.

“You are absolutely breathtaking,” Ron said, unable to resist the urge to kiss his beautiful wife.

Hermione moaned, trying to match Ron’s slow thrusts. “Even when hot and sweaty?”

“Especially then,” Ron said, kissing her nose.

Hermione smiled, placing her other hand on Ron’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. “So perfect,”

Ron actually blushed at that. “Now your just buttering me up,”

Hermione gave a weird mixture of a moan and a laugh, which was music to Ron’s ears. “No, just being honest,”

Ron rubbed his nose against Hermione’s, kissing her again. “Maybe not the best time for love confessions, but I’d be lost without you,”

Hermione gave another mixture of a moan and a gasp as Ron began to thrust deeper inside of her. She moved her hand back into Ron’s hair to tug on for leverage, to which he groaned, thrusting a bit harder. “You’ll never have to be,” she said in between gasps of pleasure.

Ron leaned down, kissing Hermione passionately, resting on his arms for leverage as he began to really thrust into Hermione. The two moaned into one another, matching thrusts as the two began to get closer and closer. Ron still had his hand intertwined with Hermione’s, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she continued to moan, clutching on to him with both her arm and legs.

“So close,” she moaned into Ron’s ear, which only spurred him to thrust harder. Hermione cried out, calling Ron’s name as she climaxed, sending Ron right over the edge with her.

The two laid motionless for a moment, panting hard. Hermione ran her hand up and down Ron’s back, before he pulled away, slipping out of her, and rolling over on his side. Hermione followed suit, scotting into Ron’s arms, who wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“Well I feel very relaxed,” Hermione said after a stretch of silence.

Ron chuckled. “I would hope so. Good massage, good sex, now all we need is some good food,”

Hermione giggled. “All you ever think about is food,”

“Not true,” Ron said, running a hand through Hermione’s hair.

“I know, I just like teasing you,”

“Meanie,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Hermione yawned. “I don’t wanna sleep,” she said, nuzzling against Ron.

“Hmm, you probably should though,”

“But I don’t wanna,” she whined.

Ron chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you wake up,” he said, summoning the blankets to wrap around them.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. “Just a quick nap,”

Ron continued to laugh quietly to himself. “Hm mm, sure love, whatever you say,”

“I don’t appreciate your sass,”

“No sass here, only total compliance,”

Hermione pinched him.

“Oi!”

“Big mouth,”

“You weren’t complaining when my mouth was on your - _stop it!_ ”

Hermione giggled, kissing Ron’s neck. “You love me,”

“Regrettably,”

Hermione full on laughed. “Too late now,”

“Ever heard of divorce?”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Not after how expensive our wedding was. You’re stuck with me for sure,”

Hermione sighed happily. “We should take another honeymoon,”

“Seriously?”

“Why not?” Hermione said, leaning back to look up at Ron.

“We’ve barely been married that long,”

“Three years,”

“Three and a _half_ years,” he reprimanded, earning him a kiss. “Aren’t people usually married for a least ten before they do a second honeymoon? We haven’t even been married five,”

“Oh, so what?” Hermione waved him off. “Let’s be different. We’re young, we have good careers, why can’t we?”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,”

“Besides,” Hermione began. “If we plan it right, schedules and all, maybe we’ll come back with something else,”

“What, like a souvenir?”

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. “No, not a souvenir,”

“Then what are you talking about?”

Hermione dragged Ron down for a kiss. “I was talking about having a baby,”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ”

Hermione nodded, smiling wide. “I mean we should at some point,”

“I can barely watch after two cats,”

Hermione knew he was joking, but she could tell that Ron was hesitant.

“I’m not saying we should have a baby now, to which you would be a wonderful father, no doubt,” she added, causing Ron to smile. “But, maybe it’s something we should start seriously talking about?”

Ron nodded, kissing Hermione’s forehead. “Yes, but after naps and food. I’m too tired to agree to having babies,”

Hermione giggled. “You already agreed to it though, that was part of the marriage agreement,”

“Okay, well until we figure out whose office is getting converted into a nursery, I’m going to sleep,”

Hermione snorted. “There are enough rooms in this house to not have to worry about it. However, after the third kid, we may need to knock down a wall or two,”

“Third, walls - Mione I can’t concentrate with my post sex brain,”

Hermione let out a loud, carefree laugh from deep in her tummy. “Bunk beds?”

_”Goodnight,”_

Hermione continued to shake with laughter. “Goodnight sweetheart,” she said, kissing Ron’s cheek. Ron tightened his embrace on Hermione and she sighed, giving into his warmth and the pull of sleep.


End file.
